A Very Merry XMas
by Utenakun
Summary: Kamui's birth control of choice, Satsuki's rival, Seishirou's weeding problems and a partridge in a pear tree: an X drabble advent calendar. MP, C.
1. Nov 28: A Great Idea

**Title:** A Very Merry X-mas  
**Author:** Utenakun  
**Series:** X  
**Rating:** PG-13 for cursing and smutty leanings every now and then. All sorts of pairings, including shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, and, I dunno, 'clone-love?'  
**Disclaimer:** X is not mine, I make no money off of this. Now say that twenty-seven times fast.  
**Notes:** Not the most creative of titles, but I was just feeling silly. Twenty-seven X drabbles (stories of 100 words exactly, not counting titles), meant purely as fluff and timed as an advent calendar—obviously, not _too_ much thought was invested in this. (By the way, Advent officially begins on the 28th of November this year, or so I read.)

I'll upload each the evening before its proper date (EST), and hopefully it'll appear in time. Sometimes my stories go up in minutes, sometimes they take half a week, so the timing is pretty much out of my power, sorry.

---

_Drabble originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

11/28 :: Beginning  
-----A Great Idea

"Well…" Kamui hesitated. "Um. That's… great."

Kotori beamed proudly. "Isn't it! I feel so much better about it all now!"

About all _what_? Eyes wide at the very thought, he nervously gnawed his lip and took a half-step back. "Y-yeah… I hear… lots of girls… um, think it's a great idea…"

"Mm-hm!" She chirped, and to his horror snuggled onto his arm in a quick move that gave him no chance of ducking out. "So, Kamui-chan…"

Oh, great. How was he supposed to tell her that it just didn't mean much to him that she was now on the Pill?


	2. Nov 29: Planning a Surprise

11/29  
-----Planning a Surprise

"Oh, _come on_, Gramps."

"Sorata…"

"She's the one! I'm serious!"

"_Sorata__…_"

"You can do it, I know you can!"

"It's not that easy! There are, well, charts to consult, maps… I may have to try and plot it out tonight, if I can't find it… what is her name again?"

"Kishuu Arashi… c'mon, c'mon, _please_!"

"…Fine, fine. Kishuu… third star… what did you say her bloodtype was?"

"Uhh… I didn't. Do you really need that?"

"Oh, well, perhaps not. Hang on… ah, yes! Here it is! Her birthday… was two weeks and three days ago!"

Sorata's head hit the table.


	3. Nov 30: Twisted All Around and Dreaming

_Originally appeared on the x(underscore)100 livejournal drabble community.  
_

11/30  
-----Twisted All Around and Dreaming (Waking)

A soft touch on pale skin, a whisper. "Good evening, little one."

She continues stroking his forehead, carefully avoiding tubing and needles. "I'm sorry, I'm just stopping for a moment. Five victims of a car crash were brought in simultaneously, and three… three we lost.

"The other two are still doing very badly, so I have to return to them now." She smoothes her uniform and murmurs before leaving, "I hope you sleep better tonight, Kakyou-chan. No more nightmares, okay?"

But soon, the child winces and cries out in his dead asleep dreaming, machines shrilling a furious cacophony of alarm.


	4. Dec 1: An Idle Wager

_Drabble originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/1  
-----An Idle Wager

"No. I won't. You _always_ stack the deck."

"You think I cheat on these bets?"

"Oh, I suppose it's not your fault your side had the _flaming sword_! Or that the entire story was written by _you_. I resent being made the bad guy, you know!"

"You never stop whining about that… Alright! _You_ set the terms, then."

"Mine has to be stronger. And… yours has to be emotionally damaged."

"I suppose I can manage that."

"Hey! _My_ terms, remember? He'll… lose his mother in a fire! And then we'll put his best friend on my team. That should do."


	5. Dec 2: Matchmaker

_Originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/2  
-----Matchmaker

Fuuma strode down the hallway with Nataku, Kanoe trailing behind. "Is this a good idea…?"

"I don't _care_," Fuuma growled, "I'm sick of explaining every last damn thing to it! Maybe this'll shut it up-- get in, Nataku."

The clone nodded and slipped in the car, then exited at their destination and let itself be hustled up the stairs. However, at the door, it paused. "Daddy, what's--"

"_Not now_," Fuuma seethed, punching the doorbell. When Karen's startled face appeared, she didn't have time to react before he'd shoved Nataku in and snapped, "There. Make a man out of him!"


	6. Dec 3: The Early Bird

_Originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/3  
-----The Early Bird

Arashi felt tears well up in her eyes as she gazed at her lover in bed. He was terribly hurt, marked for death… and he'd said many times that it would be for her. She didn't think she could stand that.

She bit her lip to keep a sudden, distressed sound in, then bent over him to press one last kiss on his skin. Drawing away, she--

"Hey," a sleepy voice drawled as the arm around her waist tightened and eyes blinked open. "Where're you going?"

Beat. "Nowhere," Arashi answered softly, returning Sorata's smile and snuggling down in his embrace.


	7. Dec 4: Twisted All Around and Dreaming

_Originally appeared on the x(underscore)100 livejournal drabble community._

12/4  
-----Twisted All Around and Dreaming (Nightmare)

"Mama," he whimpers softly, though the call yields nothing. Only darkness and swirling mist, until—again—he dreams of death.

But sometimes there is sound without seeing, and it is not-quite a dream. He's not sure what it means, except that when it comes…

"…just… for a moment… car crash… three we lost… the other two…"

He whimpers again as he watches the words stir the mist around him lightly, watches two faces wreathed in bandages start to materialize, watches their machines begin to fail, their mental screams echoing even as he sobs.

And the next day, two patients die.


	8. Dec 5: Matchmaker II

_Originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/5  
-----Matchmaker II

Karen and Nataku stared at one another.

_The Kamui didn't… _mean_ that… did he?_ She wondered, and cringed.

The clone cleared its throat hesitantly, "Mommy, why--"

_Mommy?!_ Her mind screamed, _Good god, _there's_ a thought to put ice in your panties…!_

"--are you wearing so little? Aren't you cold?" It blinked at her in simple concern.

"…N-no, I've… got central heat…" she managed, then jumped in alarm as its scarf took flight and wrapped itself around her shoulders, draping down to her bare legs.

Nataku nodded happily, an angelic smile on its features. "But that's better, isn't it?"


	9. Dec 6: Between Appearances

_Originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/6  
-----Between Appearances

"It's normal that there's so little fanfiction about us, huh?"

"We barely appear in the manga, so yes."

"But isn't it weird that in almost every story that _is_ written about us, we're a couple?"

Blink. "Well… no. They're fangirls, after all."

"Oh." Long pause. "Homosexuality… it's really that normal for them?"

"Oh, yes."

"…Did you… did you ever…?"

"Think about it?" A small smile. "I suppose."

A blush. "Oh. Um. Well… we're not doing anything… I mean, I'm not due back until the Kotori flashback…what do you think?"

A much wider smile. "Saya-chan, I think it's a perfect idea."


	10. Dec 7: Of All the Possibilities

12/7  
-----Of All the Possibilities (XXXHolic crossover)

It was a simple scry into a different dimension, done for a customer. But Yûko stayed huddled over her mirror far into the night, unmoving.

"I'm here!" Watanuki announced loudly from the front of the house. "Yûko-san, I'm here. …Yûko-san?" Distantly, she could hear him grumbling, "Did she sleep on the floor again? Maybe she passed out from all that liquor!" Then the door slid open, and he was right behind her.

"Yûko-san?"

Slowly, she straightened, and stood staring up towards the ceiling. "When there are infinite worlds… some… must be horrible for someone you know."

"What?"

"…It's nothing, Watanuki."

_Note: In volume 1 of XXXHolic, Yûko mentions in passing that she knows a young, hardworking onmyouji and his cute twin __sister (but makes no mention of any veterinarian, friend or otherwise).__ Since the setting seems more modern than 1992, she likely exists in a different dimension from X._


	11. Dec 8: No Way, Beast Girl

_Originally appeared on the clampfiction livejournal community._

12/8  
-----No Way, Beast Girl

Hiromu scowled at his computer screen. There were a lot of whacked-out hackers out there, but this one really took the cake. She acted like God's gift to machines!

--I am superior to you, guru. Acknowledge this and relinquish the title of best hacker in Japan.--

--No way, BeastGirl,-- he replied, his fingers racing across the keyboard as he seethed. --Fuck, I haven't even seen you _do_ anything yet! Prove it to me! We'll have a race, who can hack into the other's system first.-- Hiromu leaned back in his chair and smirked slightly. --Or are you scared you'll lose?--


	12. Dec 9: Wonderwall

12/9  
-----Wonderwall

_"I don't believe that anybody  
feels the way I do  
about you now." –Oasis_

Sure, they wonder what I see in you. _You_ wonder what I see in you. After all, I'm too young for love.

But who decides what I can feel? Don't you understand that I _do_ love you, like no one else in this world does, and like no one else in this world, I want you?

Yes, I do. I'm old enough to fight to the death, but not old enough to realize what's happening to my own body? Should I feel no difference between your kiss and my grandmother's?

_Look_ at me, Kusanagi. You love me. Now see me.


	13. Dec 10: A Snack for the Kamui

12/10  
-----A Snack for the Kamui

As she threaded through the bustling crowds, Rika's eyes skipped from one pedestrian to another, alighting on a man casually smoking. Wow. Was he ever good-looking…

Suddenly, she gasped as she took in the shadow thrown against the wall. A raptor perched on his shoulder—except there wasn't anything actually _there_—

And then he looked straight at her and gave a cold smile.

Seishirou continued smiling as the girl fled—he wasn't even telepathic, but he could almost taste her fear. He lowered his sunglasses and locked eyes briefly with his companion. "How was that one?"

His Kamui grinned. "Delicious."

-

_Inspired by a picture of "normal" Seishirou casting a shadow with a shikigami.__ I can just imagine him and Fuuma out for a couple rounds of civilian-baiting…_


	14. Dec 11: Delayed

12/11  
-----Delayed (Tokyo Babylon vol. 2)

I guess the way we met was pretty awful—I was running from the police, and she stepped out of the anonymous crowd to help me. And then she listened to my story and just accepted me, despite where I work.

She was amazing.

We meet sometimes in a nice little café. We just talk, and laugh with each other, and be friends. It's wonderful, and she always boosts my spirits up so that I can keep earning money for my family.

But today Hokuto's very late, and the hot chocolate I ordered for her has long since gone cold…


	15. Dec 12: Weedkiller

_Originally appeared on the x(underscore)100 livejournal drabble community._

12/12  
-----Weedkiller

Seishirou gave a prizewinning smirk, even as his sixth sense furiously checked and re-checked the situation. Subaru didn't _seem_ to be using any spells, but it could well be a trap. The best thing to do was stall a little and distract him. "What, ready to join Hokuto-chan?"

"No, asshole," Subaru hissed, and Seishirou noted with pleasure that he was already worked up. "More like I've fucking _had it_ with you and your goddamned tree!" Motioning violently towards the blossoms, Subaru lit a match.

Seishirou's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed paraffin dripping from the branches—"Hey wait—!"

Fwoosh.


	16. Dec 13: Don't Say That

12/13  
-----Don't Say That

The first promise was: _You are an extraordinary, magical child, and you will someday fight for the fate of us all._ I was too young to quite grasp the grim meaning.

Then, it was: _We'll find a place, my love, we'll escape this cruel destiny of yours._ But escape entailed crippling hunger, constant fear…

And then nothing but _My life for yours. I love you, and I will give you my life._

And now, now he stands before me and swears I am the woman he will sacrifice his life for.

How clever, to start with the worst promise first.


	17. Dec 14: The Etiquette of Cruelty

_Originally appeared on the x(underscore)100 livejournal drabble community._

12/14  
-----The Etiquette of Cruelty

Kanoe has a red rose in full bloom tucked behind her right ear. Satsuki, walking into the room, catches sight of the flower and stiffens in slight disgust at the ostentation of it. Kanoe spots her reaction and strolls over with a laugh, leaning in close to the girl's ear and letting the scent of fresh-cut flower wash over her.

"So brilliant, yet so ignorant," the yumemi purrs, "When a man gives you a gift, it's polite to show your appreciation."

From behind Satsuki, Yuuto chuckles. "And he does indeed feel quite appreciated."

Satsuki freezes as she fights down nausea.


	18. Dec 15: Breakdown Grace

12/15  
-----Breakdown Grace

_"I want to break you down." –Stabbing Westward_

Yuuto appreciates beauty. He sees the appealing innocence of children laughing in a park, stands motionless before a masterpiece by Cézanne. He photographs droplets of water beading on a tree branch and the sudden shaft of light glinting off a young girl's dark hair. He loves the endless desperation in Kanoe's self-perpetuating hunger, and admires the terse grace with which the Kamui grants wishes. He kisses Kanoe's hand lingeringly, watching Satsuki's utter stillness out of the corner of his eye. The frozen emotional breakdown of a girl with no emotions: Yuuto thinks that truly, he's never created anything more beautiful.


	19. Dec 16: An Outside Opinion

12/16  
-----An Outside Opinion

"This dream-- Seals, Angels, battles-- is… true?"

Kakyou nodded. "Yes."

Kotori replied shrilly, "Oh, _great_! Who's bloody brilliant idea _was_ this?!"

"H-huh?"

"Arashi-san doesn't have enough empathy to pass the salt, nevermind save mankind! And Karen-san'll likely die of some STD long before the fighting starts!

"And those Angels! They can't even assemble-- how can they destroy humanity?" She rolled her eyes, _"Never mind_ that one is comatose."

Kakyou gurgled incoherently.

Kotori shook her head, "Plus, Kamui… don't misunderstand, I love Kamui-chan, but couldn't godly powers have gone to someone _slightly_ less bipolar? Honestly, all this needs _way_ more planning."


	20. Dec 17: Priorities

12/17  
-----Priorities

If he really had the power of the gods, Kamui reflected, he could teleport himself away right now. Or he could just not get into this kind of mess in the first place. But no, of course, he had to tough it out without the aid of a single attention-diverting explosion.

"I… I'm sorry," he stammered, "I promise, I'll make it up…" his voice trailed away as he watched his teacher angrily shake her head.

"_No excuses_, Shirou," she snapped. "Your work has been terrible—you make no effort at all. Honestly, _what_ are you wasting all your energy on?"


	21. Dec 18: Agony

12/18  
-----Agony

Certain things I bore without even feeling them. Leaving high school and all my friends so early. The shame when I bore a child out of wedlock. (Shirou? Oh, you'll be looking a long time before you find the man bearing that name.) Letting Saya sacrifice herself for me. And now that it is finally my turn to die, these flames sear my flesh but don't make the slightest impression in my mind.

But oh, God, if my boy turns bitter and callow at being abandoned so cruelly, if his bright smile is lost forever thanks to what I've done…


	22. Dec 19: Bright Eyes

12/19 :: Gaudete ("Rejoice")  
-----Bright Eyes

"Tokiko-san!"

"Good evening, Chairman."

Nokoru's eyes darkened in pain as he understood Tokiko's presence. "I see. Tonight. Is… is there nothing else you wish, Tokiko-san?"

_Nothing else?_ Tokiko sighed, remembering the day she'd come home to find her sister gone for good. Without a trace… _but, I always knew you'd be a good mother, Tohru. I knew you'd protect your child… I knew I'd do anything to help if I could._ And then she'd seen Kamui. With the power and light in his eyes, the dangerous passion and steel will he'd inherited.

"…No, Chairman. I've done everything I need to."


	23. Dec 20: Perfection

12/20  
-----Perfection

Sakurazuka Seishirou made a perfect assassin for many reasons. Not least among them was a talent for making himself happy, and not caring who got hurt in the process.

So this silly trap Hokuto had laid could only come out well for one person, couldn't it? Seishirou knew from everything Subaru did and said that perhaps he could _tell_ himself he wanted the assassin dead, but what he truly wanted was far different.

Well. Maybe he loved Sumeragi, but in the end he really didn't give a damn what the boy wanted.

So there on the bridge, Seishirou was happy.


	24. Dec 21: My Flower Underground

_Originally appeared on the x(underscore)100 livejournal drabble community._

12/21  
-----My Flower Underground

The Princess—she's beautiful. Her hair cascades like the tendrils of some exotic blossom, and her features are as delicate as dewdrops on a soft, pale petal. Her beauty is in her selflessness, too; she uses her dreaming powers only for others. I will give my life for that beauty if I must; all I want is for the Princess to bloom forever.

"My Princess—she's so beautiful."

Hinoto turns away from the dream of Daisuke, tears welling in her sightless eyes. "If that is how you truly felt… I am glad you died before you could see the truth…"


	25. Dec 22: The World Does Dance

12/22  
-----The World Does Dance

It began when she was seven, with a world atlas. "Here," her grandmother said, "learn about the world you must save." And what fascinated her most was Pangaea, the continents moving through their elaborate waltz to the familiar shapes of separation.

When she went to university, the hobby developed into a passion. She produced a groundbreaking theory combining geology and ecology, drawing attention to the pressing need for conservation.

Not all geologists came home to someone telepathically connected to the Earth, but this was the only way to be believed. This time, without bloodshed, they would get their message out.


	26. Dec 23: Antebellum

_Sorry for the delay on this one, there were some technical difficulties. Namely, I went home for Christmas, and yesterday was all spent traveling._

12/23  
-----Antebellum

He measures his time in silence, nowadays. There's a certain silence as he kneels before three grave markers, and another silence altogether, embedded in the murmur of tourists and excited children, as he leans his forehead against the cold glass of Tokyo Tower's observation deck.

He no longer hears the Earth, or Wishes, and that is soothing. It is enough—too much—to remember the cold passion in his mind and the burning steel in his hand.

At night he closes his eyes and listens to the two he holds most dear, forever in his heart, forever unspeaking. Kotori. Kamui.


	27. Dec 24: Darkness Approaching

12/24 :: Christmas Eve :: Dragons of Heaven  
-----Darkness Approaching (200-word drabble)

Dinner couldn't possibly be festive. But still they ate together, and groped for comfort in the silence. Six days left. Four at the table. Four missing comrades.

Yuzuriha hunched down, fighting back tears. It felt so awful, missing Sorata, Karen, and Subaru, but she was so achingly glad to have Kusanagi next to her—how could she even mourn them properly…

Arashi glanced at the younger girl, noted the tears welling up, and guessed Yuzuriha's thoughts. But truly, she was to blame, driving Sorata to his death…

Aoki wondered if Karen had celebrated Christmas. Perhaps she would've sweet-talked the Chairman into getting a tree, given them all presents, teased and smiled and bolstered them up against the coming darkness… Suddenly, the two dark heads bent over their plates came starkly into focus for him. Leaning across the table, he grasped their still hands and watched their faces turn towards him in surprise.

"Don't," he murmured softly, "Remember, for… the sake of Karen-san, Sorata-san, and Subaru-san… we will keep fighting… we will not invite the darkness in."

He watched as Yuzuriha's and Arashi's faces cleared, nodded as Kusanagi placed his hand over Aoki's and Yuzuriha's linked ones. Together, they responded, "Yes."


	28. Dec 24: Empty Distractions

12/24 :: Christmas Eve :: Dragons of Earth  
-----Empty Distractions (200-word drabble)

Seishirou. The first to fall, and who would've thought such iron  
armor could crack so easily?

Yuuto. Why had he provoked the firecaster so? He'd even had the  
upper hand in the fight…

Satsuki. Well, Beast had always been quite frightening, at that. Not  
too surprising that it had turned on her.

(Hinoto. Hinoto. _Hin_—)

—Kusanagi's defection. That had not been expected. Ridiculous, that  
he would fall in love with that dog-girl! At least he was  
incapacitated.

(Hinoto. H…)

Kishuu. Well, she'd been a Dragon of Heaven originally, only fighting  
with them to save her lover, that loudmouthed Kouya boy.  
Unsurprisingly, she'd switched back.

(…_Hinoto_. Oh god—!)

—Nataku! Nataku. His death. His death… was creepy. But what with  
his fanatical devotion to the Kamui, his death made a certain sense.  
It made sense.

Kakyou, still waiting, still dreaming…

_Dreaming_…

Kanoe shuddered, pressing shaking fingers to her lips. Her Angels  
were gone, but she had faith in her Kamui, he would—kill them, damnit,  
I care for no one anymore, kill them, _kill them_! Destroy every last  
bit of Hinoto's dream, the dream that killed her, she _died_—

Kanoe's shriek of anguish echoed through the dark, empty underground halls.


	29. Dec 25: Old Acquaintance

_…And the last, finally. Now that I've made good on the whole crazy idea—thirteen pages, twenty-nine drabbles, and 3,100 words, good grief—thanks to everyone who commented, and to EmpressGalaxia, whose Trigun drabble collection "Donut Sprinkles" inspired me in the first place. Pardon the sentimental AU of this last piece… or perhaps Subaru's just letting his imagination run away with him…_

12/24 :: Christmas Eve  
-----Old Acquaintance

In two different parts of the city, two mouths opened in both amazement and fear. "Wh-what are you-- why now?"

Two pairs of lips twisted in a familiar smirk. "We can get back to killing each other tomorrow." And then both reached out a hand to pull their companions in.

Two slight young men, boys almost, let out twin sighs and leaned in against their better judgment. "I-- didn't think you'd be here… not tonight…"

Two chuckles. "I try not to be so predictable to you. It's probably even saved my life occasionally, hasn't it?

"Merry Christmas, Kamui-kun."

"--Subaru-kun."


End file.
